


Stargazing

by akingofavisual, Mingkiii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingofavisual/pseuds/akingofavisual, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingkiii/pseuds/Mingkiii
Summary: -Did I just fall in love?- these are the words Jeno thought after seeing his crush,  Renjun, singing at the karaoke. However, not everything is simple: Renjun is taken, but that isn't the only problem, Jaemin, fell in love with Jeno, his best friend. Despite seeming too much different from each other, Jeno and Renjun had a particular thing in common, stargazing. Maybe the sky might get them together or tear them apart from each other...
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fan fiction written with a friend of mine, hope you enjoy! and i recommend you to listen to Who do you love? by The Black Skirts while reading this as some of its verses are mentioned in the chapter.

It was a warm day, even though it was winter. The sky was slightly cloudy but the sun was bright. The morning sunlight lit up the huge room filled with chairs neatly set in the middle of the gym and some benches on the sides: everything was ready for the great day.

Parents and close friends were sitting down on the benches: some of them had a bright smile on their faces, others had teary eyes and had a tissue in their hands, others had banners where there were written some sentences like _'You made it!'_ or a simple _'Congratulations!'_ to express how proud they were, others were nervous as the students sat down on the chairs.

Mark was more anxious than ever, he waited for that day for the last four years of his high school life, he studied very hard to reach the point where he was. Another thing that made him even more nervous was the fact that his family and friends stood out among the crowd that was populating the gym. 

The principal of the school appeared and everyone sat down and became quiet to listen to his boring opening, which remained the same throughout the years, and then the graduation started. Mark didn't pay attention to what the head teacher said, he was too concerned and lost in his own thoughts to worry about the speech. 

Every student that was called stood up, walked towards the stage, got their diploma and posed in front of the photographer.

As students were called, Mark’s turn was getting nearer, the palms of his hands started sweating like crazy. It was unbelievable for him, he felt so many emotions that he couldn't describe them himself.

After dozens of students were called, he was called and his body was pretty tense, he felt like he could just faint as soon as he walked up to the stage. As he stood up from his chair, his friends started shouting "encouraging" phrases to him: _'You can do it Marker!'_ and some of them lifted another banner with the phrase _'How did you cheat so well on the exams ?'_ . _-My god, they are so annoying. Crackheads...-_ he thought while shaking slightly his head. However he giggled a bit and got the courage to walk up the stage. He bowed at his teachers, got the long waited diploma, did a quirky pose for the photographer and eventually thanked his teachers. 

It was easier than he thought it would be, he felt like he just got free from a weight that was almost taking over him. 

From the stage he could see his parents cheering for him, they were so proud of him, it was visible from their faces. He greeted them from afar and then he spotted his friends at the back of the gymnasium _-I want to choke them-_ he thought when the banners episode came to his mind.

After the last student was called, every student just started walking towards their parents and friends. Mark did so too. Everyone congratulated him, his parents hugged him, girls that always wanted to hit on him gave him a small bouquet of flowers and his friends teased him, jokingly smirking at him and singing some rhymes he always used to say like _‘Hi, I'm Mark, you can mark me in your heart’_ trying to imitate his deep voice.

After leaving the school for the last time, Mark and his classmates decided to have lunch, if that could be called lunch, as the graduation ceremony lasted till 2 pm. As soon as they arrived at the place, everyone ordered their preferred meal and then proceeded to talk to each other. Mark was lost in his thoughts while eating his piece of meat wrapped in perilla leaf: _-It's incredible how 4 years flew away so quickly, we thought of them as boring and endless, but despite that everyone supported each other, in a way or another, and it's so weird to acknowledge that this would be our last moment together.-_ When he finished eating, he and his, at this point, ex-classmates had a nice talk as a group before not seeing each other like in the old days. 

He went back home and changed himself because he had plans with his friends later that night: they decided to celebrate his graduation at a karaoke where they could have fun together and compete at the last song. 

When he arrived, all of his friends were already there waiting for him and congratulated him again. Everyone had a place in the little but comfortable space they were given; there were at least four or five black chairs for every rectangular table, black as well. Some light bulbs suspended spread a faint orange light. Near the counter there were three microphones and some stereo speakers: everything was ready for the karaoke.

Some of his friends were his seniors while others were younger than him, no matter the age difference, he managed to bond pretty well with them.  
They ate and drank for most of the time: some of them couldn't stop eating, others were drinking nonstop, some of them were already drunk, others were having an animated conversation and then some of them didn't think twice to take the microphone to sing and go wild. It is true that alcohol makes everybody do crazy stuff. The alcohol made them break the ice and sing, some of his friends got their voices cracking and every time it happened everyone would just burst into laughter. 

Some of his friends in particular kept struggling to hit high notes due to the influence of the alcohol, but not Renjun, despite having some drinks, his singing skills were still pretty good. 

‘Who do you love?’ by The Black Skirts.  
He decided to sing one of his favourite songs, a song that would go well for his vocals and matched how the outside of the karaoke place was, chill and almost deserted.

 _야 나랑 놀자 밤늦게까지 함께 손뼉 치면서_  
_Hey, let’s hang out with me till late at night_  
_나랑 마셔 너와 나의 몸이 녹아 내리면_  
_Let’s drink with me / Once you and I get drunk_  
_나랑 걷자 저 멀리까지가다 지쳐 누우면_  
_So when we feel tipsy, let’s walk / Once you and I get tired_  
_나랑 자자 두 눈 꼭 감고 나랑 입 맞추자..._  
_So when we lie down, Let’s sleep / Close your eyes and let’s kiss..._

As he started singing everyone became quiet and listened. One of them was admiring him, Jeno: he was contemplating Renjun singing the song that he would always listen to feel calm. He really liked how he sang the song, his voice captivated him and Jeno wasn’t able to take his eyes off of him.

 _나랑 아니면 누구랑 사랑 할 수 있겠니_  
_Without me, who can you love with?_  
_나랑 아니면 어디에 자랑 할 수 있겠니_  
_Without me, where can you tell?_  
_나랑 아니면…_  
_Without me…_

While he was singing, Renjun was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was enchanted, his look was blank, but Jeno felt like his eyes were stuck on him and his heart started to beat fast.

 _아무렇지 않게 넌 내게 말했지_  
_You told me lightly_  
_날 위해 죽을 수도, 죽일 수도 있다고_  
_You can die or kill for me_  
_알아, 나도 언제나 같은 마음이야 baby_  
_I know, I can do the same thing, baby_  
_아마도 우린 오래 아주 오래 함께할 거야_  
_Maybe we’ll be together forever_

Renjun after he sang got back to his seat, Jeno kept observing him and right at that moment a thought appeared suddenly in his mind: _-Did I just fall in love?-_ he asked himself, but deep inside he knew the answer.

From a little further, Jaemin could notice how his best friend Jeno was staring at Renjun and he felt like someone punched him in the stomach: he had a crush on his best friend for such a long time but he still hasn't figured it out; he was a bit upset but now he felt like having a chance to be with him was impossible. Jeno got heart shaped eyes for another guy that wasn’t him and it was painful and sad to know about it, but he didn't care too much about it, the important thing was that his bestie was happy, even without him.

In the meantime Renjun was now kissing softly his boyfriend Haechan and because of that, Jeno that was daydreaming some minutes ago, turned back into reality: he already knew that Renjun was in a relationship with someone but he didn’t really know who was the lucky person until today, when he just got the possibility to see him in front of his eyes. That didn’t stop him from having a crush on the boy.

Later Renjun started having a conversation with someone that was a bit older than him, with long red hair tied in a man bun and some earrings that shined bright thanks to the light. Jeno was near them so he was able to hear what they were talking about. He didn’t really mean to eavesdrop but he did what he did. They were talking about astronomy, especially about a meteor that would have been visible soon from the observatory the young man, called Yuta, worked at. Jeno got even more intrigued by Renjun: he totally had a big crush on him now.

Jeno and Renjun never talked much if not in their common classes, for homework or projects. They had the same friends in common but Jeno would have never imagined to have a crush on him.

Destiny sometimes likes to put some twist into people’s lives.

It was around 2 a.m., the sky was full of shining stars and everyone was going back home. On his way, Jeno couldn’t stop thinking about Renjun, his mind was trying to find a plan to hit on him. Even if Renjun's heart was already stolen by Haechan, Jeno firmly believed that it had to exist a way to hit on him. And he would do everything to his heart.


End file.
